Sweet Emotions
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: Dez músicas no aleatório e dez drabbles com base em cada música e no que eu senti. Sweenett porque Sweenett é vida.


** Qualquer um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:**

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**Cara, vi isso numa fic Remus/Sirius que li algum dia desses por aí – não digo ql é pq não lembro mais Sorry - e achei tão interessante que resolvi tentar. Acho que não ficou tão merda, mas tudo bem... **

**Apesar de um pouco desesperador, até que deu para levar numa boa.**

**Ah, não, Sweeney Todd não me pertence pq, né, se fosse meu Sweenett ia ser canon.**

Sweeney e Nellie – Narrado por mim pq sim

1-Abrindo os olhos no escuro do quarto, Eleanor levantou rapidamente da cama. Os ouvidos captando o movimento constante que eram os passos de Sweeney Todd na barbearia para lá e para cá. Desejava ter o poder de livrá-lo da escuridão que era seu coração. Mas sabia que a única pessoa capaz de tal ato já não era mais apta para tal, tendo perdido sua sanidade há tanto tempo. Ela às vezes se perguntava como tinha sobrevivido aqueles quinze anos sem um vislumbre sequer do homem que tanto amava. Agarrada a uma ínfima esperança de que ele fosse voltar um dia. Suspirou com pesar. Tinha se prendido tanto a ele, que até a escuridão que o cercava fazia parte de sua vida agora. Talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que se manteve sã no fim das contas. Talvez tenha sido a escuridão que a manteve de pé.

Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine

2-A padeira realmente não entendia como, mas de alguma forma ela finalmente havia conseguido tirar Sweeney de dentro de casa um pouco. Com um sorriso de canto em seu rosto, Eleanor puxava o barbeiro rabugento pelas ruas de Londres até chegarem ao seu destino. Olhando para ele de soslaio para ter certeza de que não iria ser assassinada depois da situação em que o havia enfiado, ela entrou na festa agitada, com seu braço enganchado em Todd. Mal esperou que ele se servisse uma bebida, puxando-o logo para uma dança. Não queria por nada perder a oportunidade que tinha. Ficaram, então, a noite inteira dançando os dois, mudando de ritmo conforme a música mudava. Eleanor perdida no rosto mais belo que conhecia e Sweeney divertindo-se, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, admirando a mulher em seus braços. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas talvez a loucura da padeira fosse algo saudável de deixar levá-lo vez ou outra.

Crazy – Aerosmith

3-Estava preso havia tanto tempo que os dias ele não mais contava. Não tinha porque mesurar o tempo num lugar como aquele. Ainda mais quando se ansiava tanto para fugir e viver a vida que o esperava na liberdade. Vida essa que a cada dia que passava ele esquecia mais um pedaço. Fechou os olhos tentando manter vivas as lembranças daquelas que amava mais. O sorriso belo da filha. Os cabelos amarelos de Lucy. As duas juntas como a mais bela imagem que já vira. Suspirou envolvendo o corpo com os braços. A mente cansada trazendo mais lembranças. Grandes olhos castanhos o encaravam com admiração. Balançou a cabeça. Olhos castanhos... Sua Lucy não tinha essa cor de olhos. Então quem, quem vinha em sua mente? Percebeu, então, que pensava em outra pessoa. Outra mulher por quem também nutria vontade de rever. Até aquele dia não havia notado, mas Eleanor Lovett também fazia parte em sua vida. A padeira era mais do que ele já havia considerado.

Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit

4- Eleanor encarou mais uma vez o mar azul diante de seus olhos. Mal conseguia acreditar no que via, mas a sensação da areia contra a sola de seus pés e a brisa suave passando por seus cabelos deixava mais que claro que aquilo, aquele momento, era a realidade. Mrs. Lovett finalmente havia conquistado seu sonho de viver ao mar. Abriu um sorriso apaixonado ao sentir a mão quente envolvendo a sua e voltou seu rosto para o homem ao seu lado. Sweeney Todd a encarou com um olhar livre das tormentas de Londres. O castanho límpido e com um brilho jovial após o barbeiro alcançar sua vingança. Eleanor sabia que era errado se sentir triunfante diante da morte de tantos, mas... Ela merecia ser feliz, não? Sofrera tanto. Muito mais do que a grande parte daqueles homens cruéis que Sweeney matou. Sweeney Todd enfim era seu. Seu marido.

Rude – Magic!

5- Toby corria para lá e para cá na loja a pedido de Mrs. Lovett, parando apenas em breves momentos para respirar e já voltar mover-se. Os olhos prestando atenção nos clientes ao redor, em que estava pedindo o que e quando alguém poderia se exaltar e criar confusão. O menino se orgulhava de ser atento. Se orgulhava de sempre notar o que acontecia. O brilho da criança que era capaz de observar o que o adulto não via. Foi aos poucos e de forma sutil que Toby notou o desenvolver dos laços entre o barbeiro e a padeira. De início eram apenas simples trocas de palavras. Depois toques livres. E por fim algumas refeições compartilhadas. Eles tentavam esconder – Todd principalmente – mas ele sabia, com aquele gosto de criança, que os dois estavam se apaixonando. O olhar de ambos demonstrava o que sentiam, mesmo que fosse de forma reservada.

Strawberry Swing – Coldplay

6- Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no que teria que fazer por mais um dia de rotina. Sweney não queria admitir, mas estava começando a se cansar de toda aquela matança diária. Tudo o que desejava era poder ir direto ao juiz e terminar logo com a vida do monstro. Mas sabia que devia esperar, sabia que, infelizmente, Lovett tinha razão. Ela era uma mulher esperta, afinal. Não era qualquer pessoa que conseguia viver em Londres naqueles tempos, especialmente se tratando de uma mulher. Todd estava distraindo em mais um pescoço com seus rubis preciosos, quando se pegou pensando na padeira. Mal havia notado, mas aos poucos sua admiração pela mulher vinha aumentando. Ele se perguntava se isso era bom ou ruim...

Spontaneous Me – Lindsey Stirling

7- Eleanor estava cansada. Cansada de trabalhar para no fim não ter nada. Cansada de esperar e nunca ter o que desejava. Cansada de amar e não ser amada. Cansada de ser triste. Cansada de sofrer. Cansada de ter de fingir todos os dias que estava tudo bem. Cansada de olhar nos olhos da única pessoa que importava e somente encontrar desprezo ali. Eleanor Lovett precisava de mais. De mais amor. Mais carinho. Mais atenção. Mais paz. Mais descanso. Mas dinheiro. Estava cansada dos assassinatos e dos inúmeros cadáveres que tinha que lidar. Estava cansada de não estar bem. Quem ela queria enganar? Ela certamente não estava bem! Mas o que a mulher podia fazer para se sentir melhor? Morrer?

I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance

8- Ele precisava fazer algo e logo. Não, Sweeney Todd não fora feito para sentimentalismos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia, não podia, lidar com isso. Então por que estava no meio dessa confusão? Por que não conseguia esquecer dos olhos castanhos da padeira e dos cabelos mais bagunçados que já vira em uma mulher. Tudo nela era tão absurdamente diferente de sua doce Lucy. A bela e delicada Lucy, tão contrária de Mrs. Lovett, sofrida e marcada. Eleanor Lovett era tão marcada pela dor, pela vida. Talvez fosse esse o motivo afinal de Todd se sentir tão ligado a ela. Enquanto Lucy fora perfeita para Benjamin, com sua doçura e delicadeza combinadas em um só, Eleanor era perfeita para Sweeney. Sangue e trevas. Sangue e trevas os definiam.

Reptilia – The Strokes

9- Eleanor encarou o barbeiro através da janela da barbearia, os olhos encontrando a figura triste do homem que se escondia por trás de uma máscara estoica de indiferença. O coração da padeira ficando apertado conforme ela andava em direção a loja, o rosto ainda voltado para o alto de forma a continuar o encarando. Ela queria tanto poder ajudá-lo, aliviar a dor que o assolava. Mas sabia que seus esforços eram infrutíferos, sabia que ele havia erguido um muro espesso, não querendo que mais ninguém invadisse seu território. Ela sabia o que era sofrer e sabia que doía. Eleanor, acima de tudo, sabia que seria capaz de ajudá-lo, era apenas uma questão de ele se deixar levar por ela. Ela poderia salvá-lo se tivesse permissão.

Save You – Simple Plan

10- O barbeiro segurou a cintura da padeira com suas mãos, o aperto suave e ao mesmo tempo firme arrancando um suspiro dos lábios da mulher. Sweeney a encarou com uma expressão sincera e lavada de todo o ódio que sempre carregara consigo, um fantasma de sorriso brotando em seus lábios ao colar o corpo ao dela enquanto se moviam lentamente no ritmo da música. Eleanor apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido, o nariz encostando na curva do pescoço do homem e permitindo que ela inalasse o cheiro característico dele. A mulher abriu um sorrio inocente e desprovido de qualquer dor que um dia já sentira. Ela gostava de estar ali nos braços dele, sentia-se protegida e leve, sentia-se feliz. Decidiu que gostaria de dançar para sempre com Sweeney Todd. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou a primeira de muitas valsas após o casamento.

How Deep Is Your Love – Glee Cast Version

* * *

**A/N: Não, eu não morri e nem desisti dessa vida de Sweenett. Só meio que me perdi em outras muitas fanfics - Shiu, to viciada em Sherlock e Doctor Who xP - sem contar que a vida em off anda me matando e mais um bloqueio lindo e maravilhoso para escrever. Então, já sabemos, desculpa para sumir é o que não falta, mas, para quem acompanha minha outra fic, saiba que eu estou escrevendo sim. Voltei a escrever depois de meses de trevas escuridão! ahahahahah Por favor, ninguém me mate, obrigada. E eu amo todos vocês. Ah, boas festas, mesmo que o natal meio que já tenha terminado hahahahah Ah, ah, mais uma coisa. Quero o ombro de alguém para poder chorar, okay? To no chão com o fim de Tilena... :'(**


End file.
